This invention concerns lubricity enhancing additives for high temperature lubricants such as polyphenyl ethers.
Numerous high temperature lubricants, used at operating temperatures greater than 300.degree. C., are stable to degradation and oxidation, but possess less than desirable lubricity. Hence, lubricity (antiwear) additives are highly sought for addition to the high temperature lubricants. The lubricity additives must also possess good stability and resist degradation and oxidation at the high temperatures.